


Before Leviathan

by Naminewitch



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Nyx Ulric Lives, stella nox fleuret as youngest nox fleuret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: Stella and Nyx share a moment before the Rite.





	Before Leviathan

“You look worried, Princess,” Nyx took note of Stella’s concerned expression as he entered the room that Nox Fleuret sisters were given for their stay in Altissia.

The youngest Nox Fleuret turned her gaze away from the window she was standing by, to look at the ex-Glaive.

“Is my worry that noticeable?” Stella asked Nyx.

“Yeah, “he told the princess truthfully. “So, that’s bothering you?”

The youngest Nox Fleuret let out a sigh. “I’m worried about Luna. Her health is getting worse… and I’m afraid she won’t survive the upcoming Rite. “

Nyx’s hands clenched in fists at the reminder what Luna was basically dying due to performing her duty as the Oracle of Eos.

At first, after he survived the wearing of the Ring of the Lucii, the ex-Glaive didn’t know the price Lunafreya had to pay for healing the infected with scourge and awakening the Six. But after the woman that held his heart, fainted from exhaustion, post the covenant with the Fulgurian, Nyx demanded to know the truth, and sisters   reluctantly told him it.

And now, Luna’s health worsened and the awakening of the Tidemother could be her last covenant.

“But this isn’t your only concern, right?” Nyx asked, feeling that Stella wasn’t done.

“Yeah, not only one. Empire is here, and they’re planning something. Not to mention, I’m worried about the Rite.”

“The Rite? Why?” the man asked, confused. “If Leviathan is anything like Titan or Ramuh, everything should go without a hitch, not including Niffs, of course.”

“That just it. Hydrean isn’t like Titan or Ramuh or even Shiva who is fond of us. Tidemother hates humans, thinks we’re below her notice. “

“Why I’m not surprised…” Nyx muttered to himself. Typical of a God. “So, the big fish hates us. What’s the problem?”

Stella’s lips twitched in slight amusement as she replied,”’The big fish’ as you call her won’t be happy being awoken from slumber. She won’t care that Luna is Oracle and may attack her. And don’t forget the Empire. “

Nyx nodded in understanding. Then, he came closer to Stella, and placed his hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

“Don’t worry, we’ll protect her. Everything will be fine.”

“I hope you’re right.”

Nyx hoped so too.


End file.
